tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice 1
The first season 'of The Voice'' was hosted by Samuel and Janelle on Tengaged and started on November 24, 2013." Coaches Lauren Jade, Sam, Riley ''and ''JoJo ''became the debut coaching line-up. The team sizes for the season are 8 members. Coaches and hosts The coaching line up for season one of the voice were confirmed as Janelle's X Factor head judge, Lauren Jade. Regular judge and competitor, Sam B and fellow judges Riley and JoJo. The host was announced as friend of the series and Platinum Big Brother houseguest, Samuel and creator of Janelle's X Factor, Janelle Pierzina. Teams 'Blind auditions and battle rounds This table shows the coaches teams formed in the blind auditions and the outcome of the battle rounds. The trusted advisors for these episodes are: jflora18 working with Lauren; Chloeox working with Sam; Leli14 working with Riley; and Diva1 working with JoJo. Key: : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Eliminated in the Live shows : Eliminated in the Knockout rounds : Artist was stolen by another coach : Eliminated in the Battle rounds * Stolen artists are italicized. Blind auditions Key :✔ – Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button : – Artist defaulted to this coach's team : – Artist elected to join this coach's team : – Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button Episode 1: Sunday November 24 2013 Episode 2: Monday November 25 2013 Episode 3: Tuesday November 26 2013 Episode 4: Wednesday November 27 2013 Battle rounds Episodes 5-6: 29th-30th November 2013 Key : – Artist won the Battle and advances to the Knockouts : – Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Knockouts : – Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated The knockouts Episode 7-8: 2nd & 4th December 2013 Key : – Artist won the Knockout and advances to the Liveshows : – Artist lost the Knockout and was eliminated Live Shows ; Key : – Artist was in the bottom two : – Artist received the fewest votes and was eliminated immediately (no bottom two) Live show details Week 1: Quarter-final - 5th Decmber 2013 After all three of one coaches team had performed, their respecitive coach was able to 'save' one of their own acts before the polls close, ensuring they move onto the semi-finals. The othe two will then become the "bottom 2" and the one with the least amount of public votes on that team will be eliminated. As Nicole Scerzinger was bought back by producers after she was eliminated at the knockouts, two members of Team JoJo were eliminated. ;Running order Week 2: Semi-final The artist with the lowest percentage on each team was eliminated from the competition with no say from the coaches. ;Running order Week 3: Final In the final, each artists, one from each team performed two songs, a "reprise song" and a "duet" before the polls froze. The artist with the lowest acummilated votes in the two respective polls would be eliminated in fourth place. The other three will then go onto sing their "solo songs" and after the last performance, the final poll closes (disregarding the fourth place's percentage) the winner is then announced. ;Running order 'Reception and TV ratings'